Petals & Life
by Terra J. Lembrandt
Summary: Ah, Reo Baskerville terjatuh ke dalam sumur, dan... dia di mana? Di dalam seninya, terdapat sentuhan - sentuhan manis dari kelopak bunga penuh warna. Dan apa menurutmu? :    Dedicated for SGASV! Readers, and all. Thanks a lot, RnR?xox


**Petals & Life  
><strong>

_/Kelopak bunga tersebut tertiup angin... menurutmu?/  
><em>

_/Aku? Kini hanyalah khayalanmu yang terbuat dari imajinasi, kesedihan, dan kelopak bunga./_

_/Misteri dibalik ini semua adalah, jika kau gagal, nyawamu akan terbelenggu./_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>a fanfic from siebtegloxinia, with love.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, kau di sini."<p>

Suara itu menghancurkan lamunan sang Baskerville berambut hitam yang sedang menatap hamparan bunga yang cukup luas dengan tatapan hampa.

**"Vincent?"**

"Tuan, kau… kepikiran Elliot lagi, ya?" tanya Vincent sambil berjalan menghampirinya, ia khawatir ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada tuannya.

"Menurutmu?"

Reo menatap Vince dengan mata malas. Memberikan sinyal agar Vince meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Ah, kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang _Petals_?" tanya Vince, Reo hanya menggeleng.

**"Kau menjadi seorang penghibur sang pemilik Abyss di dimensi itu, jika berhasil, kau selamat, jika kau gagal, nyawamu akan terbelenggu, itulah dimensi Petals,"** lanjut Vince.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Reo.

.

"Umm, tidak ada. Kupikir kau sedang ingin sendiri," gumam Vince, lalu berkata, "Bila ada sesuatu, panggil saja."

"Tentu, Vince," balas Reo, "Jadi, bisakah kau meninggalkanku, sendirian?"

Vincent member hormat seraya membungkukkan badannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan tuannya sendirian.

Reo termenung, inilah hasilnya ketika ia sampai di mansion ini dan mengubah suasananya. Semula bagian belakang mansion ini hanyalah lahan luas yang ditanama pohon – pohon liar tak berarti, sekarang diberi pemanis berupa bunga – bunga yang bila mekar warnanya sangat memikat hati.

Tentu, mungkin inilah salah satu dedikasi Reo terhadap Elliot.

.

"Jadi, apa kabar kau di sana, Elliot?" tanya Reo kepada satu tanaman yang sebisa mungkin diukir menjadi seorang pria dengan rambut khasnya sambil membawa pedang. Lebih tepatnya, tanaman yang dibuat menyerupai Elliot.

"Kuharap kau melihat taman yang kubuat ini."

Reo kecewa. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, sangatlah mungkin ia untuk masuk Abyss atas keputusasaannya. Ia tinggal memilih mau masuk Abyss lewat mana, apakah lewat pintu milik bangsawan, ataupun memberi perintah kepada Jabberwock untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam Abyss.

Apakah Reo sebodoh itu?

Tentu tidak. Menyerah dalam keputusasaan dan mempertaruhkan nyawa adalah hal terkonyol yang nyaris ia lakukan. Bahkan memikirkan hal itu sudah membuatnya muak.

**TING TING TING!**

"Eh?"

Reo mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanaman tersebut ke arah sumber suara.

Hilang. Suara tersebut menghilang.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,' _batinnya, Reo kembali memandangi tanaman tersebut dengan tatapan hampa.

**TING TING TING!**

Itu bukan bunyi piano.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Reo sambil menyiapkan pisau di balik jubah merahnya.

**TING TING TING!**

Itu suara _music box_, tapi melodi apa ini?

Lacie? Tidak, tidak seperti ini. Statice?

Melodi itu masih mengalun, sedih, menyayat, menuntut kaki sang Baskerville untuk berjalan ke sumber bunyi tersebut.

_"I want to meet the guy who gaze at the same sky."_

**TING.**

"Suara siapa…?" Reo menggenggam pisaunya erat – erat. Ia terus berjalan entah ke arah mana. Matanya melihat secara tajam terhadap objek – objek yang dilewatinya. Yang didengarnya bukanlah sebuat nyanyian, melainkan bisikan.

Sampai ia bertemu suatu danau yang tersembunyi di balik rimbunnya pepohonan.

Di sinilah akhir dari perjalanan sang melodi yang menuntutnya, mungkin. Di samping danau itu, terdapat satu sumur, entah hanya ornamen atau punya maksud khusus.

**TING!**

Melodi itu lagi, yang semula spiral kehidupannya sudah berhenti kini kembali terulang. Lantunannya terdengar semakin jelas ketika Reo menghampiri sumur tersebut. Ia melongok ke dalam sumur tersebut, dan tidak mendapatkan apapun yang mencurigakan.

**BRAK!**

"**AAAAAAHHHH!"**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Eh?"

Reo membuka matanya, dan tangannya refleks memegangi bokongnya yang seharusnya patah, yang mengherankan, tak terdapat luka sedikitpun

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, seperti ruang tamu bangsawan dengan jendela yang besar, menampilkan lukisan alami dari alam.

"Inikah…," ia menggantung kalimatnya, "Abyss? Kedalaman tanpa dasar? Apanya yang hampa?"

"Boleh juga bicaramu," timpal seorang wanita yang berjalan sambil mengangkat gaunnya.

Reo tertegun.

"Apa aku benar – benar berada di Abyss?" tanyanya.

Wanita menatapnya datar, lalu tertawa kecil, "Hmpf, kau salah!"

"Hah?"

"Mari, duduk dulu," wanita tersebut mempersilahkan Reo untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja, dengan anggun, ia menuangkan teh untuk dirinya dan Reo sebagai 'tamu'nya.

Dengan hati – hati, Reo duduk di bangku yang dipersilahkan. Ia tak mau mencari resiko mati konyol di sini.

"Jadi," Reo menghela nafas sebentar, "Ini di mana?"

Wanita tersebut menyesap tehnya, lalu berkata, "Kurang sopan bila aku tak tahu kau siapa dan kau langsung masuk saja ke tempat ini."

"Ah, maaf," Reo menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Reo Baskerville, dan kau… Alyss, kan?"

"Kau ini," Alyss menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kurang sopan bila menebak identitas seseorang. Tapi tebakanmu betul, jadi, aku butuh bantuanmu. Dan aku akan memberikan hadiah yang setimpal."

.

"Jujur sekali," Reo tersenyum geli sambil menatap mata Alyss.

"Kau tahu kan, aku ini penjaga Abyss?" tanya Alyss.

"Tentu saja," balas Reo, "Err, boleh kuminum tehnya?"

"Oh, tentu," Alyss menyodorkan piring berisi kue – kue, "Kau tidak diajari cara menjadi bangsawan yang baik, ya?"

Reo yang menyesap tehnya pun tertegun, lalu tertawa kecil, "Ahaha, bukan seperti itu, aku hanya penasaran dengan hadiah yang akan kau berikan bila aku memenuhi permintaanmu."

Alyss menatap jendela sambil tersenyum.

**"Hei, asal kau tahu, ini bukanlah Abyss ataupun ilusi buatan Cheshire, ini dimensi ciptaanku sendiri, kau berada di antara Abyss, khayalan, dan kenyataan,"** ujar Alyss.

"Dan dengan apa kau memanggil tempat ini?" tanya Reo.

Alyss berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap Reo sambil tersenyum pahit, _**"Petals."**_

"_**Petals?** _Kelopak bunga?"

"Kelopak bunga adalah hal terkompleks yang pernah kulihat," ujar Alyss, "Saat ia gugur, sangat indah bila kita melihat dengan kedua bola mata kita masing – masing. Tetapi ia memiliki kesedihan tersendiri bila gugur, aku merasa seperti kelopak – kelopak itu bagai kenyataan hidup yang mati tanpa arti."

**Hening menyergap.**

"Selamat datang di **_Petals_**, tempat dimana kau mencoba peruntunganmu," ujar Alyss memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah," Reo mengangguk, "Lalu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan lagi."

"Apa?" tanya Alyss.

"Melodi itu, melodi apa? Dan kenapa melodi itu menuntunku ke sini?"

"Melodi?" Alyss menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Aku tidak pernah memainkan suatu melodi, yang jelas, aku membutuhkanmu karena ada seseorang ingin berbicara kepadamu."

"Dan kau langsung menuruti permintaannya?" Reo terkejut.

"Tidak ada salahnya, karena kebetulan aku butuh hiburan, dan orang tersebut keras kepala sekali. Sebenarnya, mudah saja aku memotong kepalanya, atau mengambil organnya. Tetapi aku bosan melakukan hal itu secara rutin," Alyss menghela nafasnya, "Intinya, aku butuh hiburan darimu, dan hiburan itu…"

"Di dalam kamar? Lalu kit—"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku dengan omongan tak senonoh atau kupotong **'masa depan'** milikmu." ujar Alyss datar, Reo langsung ciut. "Aku ingin kau suguhkan kepadaku sebuah drama."

"Drama?" Reo kebingungan, "Bukankah biasanya seorang penjaga Abyss meminta korban untuk menemaninya pesta minum teh?"

"Lancang juga kau," Alyss mulai gemas, "Tapi aku sedang berbaik hati, kau sangat beruntung sekarang. Kumohon, aku memberikanmu hadiah yang sangat spesial, aku tak mau mati bosan di sini."

.

"Memangnya kau bisa mati? Kau kan sudah—"

"Lakukan atau tidak?" tanya Alyss dengan nada memaksa.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Reo menyerah, "Tetapi aku minta satu hal, jika aku berhasil melakukan tugas darimu, aku ingin kau mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata dalam tempo yang sesingkat – singkatnya."

"Tentu," Alyss mengangguk, "Dan beberapa hal yang kau harus tau, jangan menyentuh hadiah yang kuberikan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Reo.

"Agar penulisan dramamu semakin menarik, dan jangan pikir aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan ataupun yang kau lakukan, aku pemilik daerah ini dan aku tahu semuanya," ujar Alyss mantap.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Reo.

"Kenapa? Karena seseorang memintaku untuk melakukannya," jawab Alyss, "Lagipula, kudengar darinya kau sangat mahir dalam seni."

"Baik," Reo menyanggupi, "Jadi, aku mulai dari mana?"

.

"Itu pilihanmu," Alyss melempar kunci – kunci ke arah Reo, "Aku membebaskanmu untuk memilih jalan ceritamu sendiri. Mohon jangan kecewakan aku," pintanya.

Lalu wanita berambut putih tersebut berubah menjadi ratusan kelopak bunga yang melayang.

"Menarik," gumam Reo, dengan tenang, ia berjalan ke arah pintu – pintu yang tersedia.

**Ada 3 pintu di sini, pintu paling kiri terlihat megah dan indah, tetapi di bagian bawahnya sudah lapuk dan banyak tikus.**

**Pintu yang berada di tengah terlihat sederhana dan berwarna, tetapi warna merah darah mendominasi pintu tersebut, dan banyak sekali bolongan di pintunya.**

**Pintu yang paling kanan berbeda, pintu yang terlihat biasa saja, dipenuhi karangan bunga yang memiliki arti baik maupun buruk, dan pintu itu basah serta memperlihatkan kesan rumit.**

Setiap pintu diberi papan nama, yang paling kiri bernama **Pintu Kehidupan, yang ditengah Pintu Kasih Sayang, dan yang paling kanan Pintu Persahabatan.**

**TING! TING!**

Melodi tersebut kembali terdengar dari pintu paling kanan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Reo langsung membuka pintu paling kanan.

Dan kembali, ditelan oleh kegelapan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Jadi, ini di mana lagi?" Reo melihat – lihat tempat di sekitarnya.

**CRESSHHH!**

**"AAAAAHHH!" **bunyi tadi disusul oleh teriakan pria dengan suara yang berat dan kesakitan. Reo hanya memperat genggaman pisaunya, tetapi…

_'Kenapa pisauku malah hilang saat keadaan begini, sih!' _rutuk Reo sambil mencoba mencari – cari pisaunya.

_"Eits," _Alyss membisikinya, walaupun wujudnya tak tampak, _"Dilarang menggunakan senjata!"_

Reo menghela nafas tanda pasrah, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah tak menentu, entah malapetaka apa yang akan terjadi, dirinya kerap berpikiran yang tidak – tidak.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ujar seseorang, suaranya berbeda dari yang tadi.

**Apa – apaan ini?**

Ia tercengang bukan main mendengar teriakan yang bersahut – sahutan, terdengar juga Alyss cekikikan tertawa sambil membisikinya, "Selamat datang di panggung drama, Reo."

Ia berlari ke arah tangga, tempat teriakan pertama di dengar.

Diam, bingung, abstrak, itulah pikirannya saat ini, **"Xerxes… Break?"**

Orang tersebut terus berteriak sambil memeluk mayat – mayat di depannya, menangis penuh sesal, benci terhadap dirinya sendiri. Teriakan – teriakan yang menyayat hati, memecah sepi.

**"Kak! Kakak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" **pekik seorang anak laki – laki berambut pirang. Ia menyeret badannya sendiri dengan susah payah dan tanpa tenaga, sedangkan seseorang berambut hitam ikal meninggalkan si bocah pirang dengan terpaksa.

**"Vincent? Gil?" **Reo melihat mereka dengan nafas tercekat, "Hei, Alyss! Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Di mana aku akan bermain drama?"

_"Hah?" _Alyss pura – pura terkejut, _"Aku tidak memintamu menjadi aktornya, aku ingin kau menjadi pembuat plotnya!__ Lagipula, kau berjanji akan menghiburku dengan cara membuat plot dan aku akan memberimu hadiah!__"_

_.  
><em>

"Sial," gumam Reo yang mulai sedikit panik, "Aku terjebak."

_"Tidak!" _ujar Alyss gemas, _"Jangan pikir aku menjebakmu! Ini adalah tempat di mana jiwa mereka sempat putus asa, dan jiwa mereka yang putus asa terkurung di sini!"_

"Hmp," Reo capek mendengarkan alasannya, "Ya, ya, aku percaya."

_"Kau memang harus percaya, tahu!" _ bentak Alyss.

"Ayah… hari ini Eida berulang tahun. Maukah kau mengucapka—" suara tersebut kembali samar – samar terdengar, dan Reo langsung berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Jangan sentuh aku, anak sialan!" bentak seorang laki – laki paruh baya sambil menendang anak kecil berwarna iris emerald yang bertampang polos.

**"…Oz?" **gumam Reo sambil melihat di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan nanar, apa mungkin ada jiwa dirinya juga yang sempat terisolasi di sini?

Ia terus berjalan sambil menyusuri selasar dan ia menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah perpustakaan minimalis dan sepertinya sangat familiar.

**PRANGGG!**

**"JANGAN MENCOBA UNTUK MEMOTONG RAMBUTKU!" **bentak seorang laki – laki, itukah dirinya?

Benar saja, jiwanya yang terisolasi di sini, dengan muka menahan nangis setelah menghantam orang dengan guci hingga berdarah – darah.

"Aku… berada di sini?" tanya Reo.

_"Artinya kau sempat putus asa," _bisik Alyss tanpa nada bersalah, _"Dampaknya bagi kehidupan sehari – hari, jiwamu dibelenggu oleh memori buruk."_

"Ternyata kau nakal juga, Alyss." sindir Reo.

_**"Bila kau berbicara lancang lagi, jangan salahkan aku bila aku memotongmu menjadi 4 bagian,"** _ancam Alyss.

Reo memunggungi jiwanya yang sedang terisolasi, dengan berat hati, ia berjalan ke tempat lain, hingga kakinya berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang pintunya kusam dan cukup menarik perhatian.

"Masuk?" tanya Reo kepada Alyss yang tak berwujud.

_"Terserah, ini jalan ceritamu, aku menuntut hasilnya saja," _jawab Alyss dengan entengnya.

**KRIEEEETTTT.**

"Pintunya sudah tua dan lapuk…," gumam Reo.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…," ujar seseorang dengan penuh penyesalan, Reo menghampirinya dengan rasa penasaran.

Sayangnya, rasa penasaran itu berganti menjadi rasa mual dan lemas.

"Maafkan aku, Glen. Maafkan aku…," pintanya, si pirang yang dikepang tersebut menjadi sejadi – jadinya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di tumpukan tangan yang disangga oleh meja, serta ditemani dengan sepotong kepala.

.

**Kepala Glen.**

Reo berlutut, lututnya benar – benar lemas melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hm? Ada seseorang?" tanya Jack, ia duduk di kursi sambil menimang – nimang kepala Glen.

"Ma—maaf aku…, maaf aku menginterupsi acara kalian," ujar Reo sambil mencoba menyeret badannya, "Aku bisa keluar jika kau mau."

"Ah, tidak usah," ujarnya, "Kau pasti korban Alyss, ya?"

"Korban?" tanya Reo.

.

"Itu tidak sopan, Jack!" omel Alyss yang kini menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Reo dan Jack.

"Maaf, Lyss, oh ya, aku Jack." ujar Jack sambil nyengir, "Dan perkenalkan, dia sahabatku, Glen," lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan potongan kepala tersebut.

"Alyss," desis Reo, "Apa dia juga putus asa?"

"Kau tidak sopan," ujar Jack, "Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengetahui namamu dulu."

"Ah, ya, namaku Reo Baskerville," ujar Reo.

"Aku juga salah satu orang yang diminta untuk menulis naskah, sama sepertimu," ujar Jack, "Aku bisa saja keluar dari sini, tetapi aku memilih tinggal di sini, ya kan, Lyss?" goda Jack.

"Kenapa?" tanya Reo tak mengerti.

"Karena di sini aku merasa nyaman," balas Jack, "Aku merasa jiwa yang putus asa bukan hanya diriku sendiri, tetapi banyak orang yang melakukannya, aku bangga masih memiliki teman senasib, bahkan aku yang tak mengerti dirimu, berjuang sendirian di neraka dunia, dan ujung – ujungnya mati kesepian," timpalnya.

"Mungkin presepsi di antara kita berbeda, Tuan Jack," sahut Reo.

"Eh?" Jack mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kau tahu, betapa indahnya kelopak bunga itu?" tanya Reo, "Bila dilihat secara satu sisi, tentu memikat hati. Di sisi lain, saat berguguran itulah seperti kenyataan hidup yang tak sempat terwujud, alias mati. Hal yang kompleks, bukan? Mungkin kau hanya melihat sisi buruknya,** maka kau hanya menitiknberatkan pada hal itu. Dan putus asa, lalu kecewa dan nyawamu dibelenggu di sini.**"

"Tapi, bukankah jiwa putus asamu ada di sini juga?" sindir Jack.

"Yang jelas, aku tidak akan mati tenggelam dalam keputusasaan sepertimu, Tuan Jack." balas Reo.

.

"Aku memang membutuhkan penulis naskah yang berbakat sepertimu," puji Alyss, "Bagaimana, Jack? Kita serahkan saja hadiahnya sekarang?"

Jack melirik Alyss, "Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah," Alyss melempar kunci kepada Reo, "Kau buka pintu itu dengan kunci yang barusan kuberi, ingat persyaratan yang kuberikan."

**TING TING! TING!**

"Melodi itu…," Jack melihat ke arah pintu tersebut, "Akhir – akhir ini selalu terdengar."

"Akan kulihat apa yang kudapatkan," ujar Reo sambil membuka pintu itu.

**"Kau mendapatkannya kembali, sejak saat itu,"** gumam Alyss.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Betapa terkejutnya Reo membuka pintu tersebut.**

"Ini… halaman mansion Baskerville, kan?" tanya Reo, "Apanya yang hadiah?"

Dengan penuh kekecewaan, Reo berjalan ke tanaman yang diukir menyerupai Elliot, benci, mengumpat, dan perasaan campur aduk. Entah bagaimana mengekpresikannya.

"Jadi, Plot Petals itu hanya omong kosong belaka, ya?" Reo menyayangkan nyawanya yang terancam setelah _gamble _ menjadi Plot Petals bersama Alyss. Reo menatap tanaman tersebut dengan mata nanar.

"Menurutmu?"

**ZRASHHH!**

Hujan kelopak bunga terjadi. Terutama bunga krisan yang mendominasi hujan tersebut.

Tanaman itu pecah, berhamburan. Di dalamnya terdapat Elliot dengan muka pucat sambil mengayunkan tangannya sedikit, "Hai, aku belum tenang di Abyss."

Reo termangu, sangat termangu melihat kejadian tersebut di depan matanya.

"Ga usah bengong begitu, bodoh," perintah Elliot, "Kau berubah, ya."

**"El…—"**

"Oh ya, jangan sentuh aku," ujar Elliot memperingati sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Reo.

"Penyesalan," ujar Elliot, **"Toh, sekarang aku hanyalah khayalanmu yang terbuat dari imajinasi, kesedihan, dan kelopak bunga. Tapi aku tetaplah diriku."**

"Padahal aku sangat ingin memukulmu," balas Reo, "Kau meninggalkanku tanpa kata – kata selain meminta maaf, memangnya tak ada yang lain?"

"Jadi, karena kau Baskerville, sekarang kau berhak memerintahku?" tanya Elliot dengan nada ketus, "Maka dari itu, aku meminta Alyss untuk memanggilmu ke dimensinya, sehabis ini, aku akan hidup dalam kehampaan."

"Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang membuatmu tidak tenang," pinta Reo.

**"Aku menginginkanmu."**

.

.

.

"Jangan bercanda," balas Reo, "Sama saja kau menyeretku dalam kematian."

"Memangnya aku menyuruhmu mati?" tanya Elliot, "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak seperti ini, menjadi Baskerville, merusak Leveiyu, da—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, aku begini, agar bisa menghidupkanmu kembali!" bentak Reo.

"Benarkah? Hmmm," Elliot mengusap dagunya, "Aku tak percaya."

"Harusnya aku yang tak percaya bahwa kau itu Elliot," balas Reo.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, kenapa kau masih saja ke sini?" tanya Elliot.

"Entah, aku tertarik dengan melodi yang selalu berbunyi di manapun dan kapanpun," ujar Reo.

**Hujan kelopak bunga pun berhenti.**

"Aku yang membuatkan** Statice itu untukmu, kan?** Kau masih saja tidak percaya!"amarah Elliot memucak.

"Kau bukan Elliot yang ku kenal!"

**"Kau juga bukan Reo yang dulu! Aku muak!"** ujar Elliot seraya membanting pedangnya, "Kau sahabatku bukan, sih?"

"Bukan masalah itu, kau yang tidak mengerti aku! Kaupikir dengan apa aku ke sini? Awalnya aku sangat kaget mengetahui bahwa hadiahnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi… ini… Kau mengecewakanku!" Reo menunjuk – nunjuk Elliot dengan amarah.

"Sejak kapan kau begini, hey? Aku yang menginginkanmu ke sini, asalkan kau dapat menghibur Alyss, kenyataannya? Kau bisa dan ketika kau sampai di sini, kau yang mengecewakanku! Aku tak ingin hidup kembali! Aku ingin kau yang kembali!" balas Elliot, muka pucatnya berbaur dengan amarah.

**"DIAM! KAU HANYA KHAYALANKU! KAU HANYA BUATAN ALYSS!"**

** "AKU ELLIOT ASLI! BISA – BISANYA KAU TIDAK PERCAYA KEPADA TUANMU! LANCANG SEKALI!"**

** "DENGAN APA DAPAT MEMPERCAYAIMU?"** tanya Reo.

Elliot terdiam.

"Kumohon, ingatlah kembali apa tujuanmu kemari," sesal Elliot.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Elliot.

Mulut Reo pun terbungkam, terlalu kelu untuk berbicara.

"Kau… menyentuhku…," gumam Elliot dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

**"E—Elliot… aku—"**

**Pik.**

**Pik pik.**

**Tubuh Elliot mulai berubah.**

"E—Elliot… Berhenti… Kumohon…," ujar Reo yang gelagapan.

Tangan Elliot perlahan berubah menjadi kelopak bunga **Calendula** berwarna jingga. Kelopak bunga tersebut terbang kemana – mana

"Elliot!" pekik Reo.

**PLAK!**

Kini gantian Elliot yang menampar Reo.

"Kau percaya aku, sekarang?" tanya Elliot dengan mata sendu, Reo hanya menunduk.

"Tatap aku, Reo. **TATAP AKU!**" perintah Elliot.

Reo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Elliot dengan mata basah.

.

**Calendula, kegembiraan.**

.

"Kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Elliot dengan nada tinggi.

"Berhenti mengejekku dan hentikan ini, Elliot!"

Kini bunga yang berterbangan bukanlah **Calendula **melainkan bunga **Cyclamen** yang menggantikan posisi siku dan lutut Elliot. Bunga berkelopak pink tersebut menggambarkan kesedihannya untuk pergi.

.

**Cyclamen, selamat tinggal.**

**.  
><strong>

"Sepertinya memang tak ada yang harus keluar dari mulutku selain hal itu, Reo. Mungkin bila kita beragumen di sini, aku hanya membuang waktuku sebelum tidur dalam kehampaan." Elliot terkekeh pelan.

.

**Fig & Fir, argument dan waktu.**

**.  
><strong>

** "Berhenti! BERHENTI! ELLIOT! INI TIDAK LUCU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU LAGI! AKU TAK MA—" **Reo melompat ke arah Elliot yang nyaris ¾nya menjadi kelopak bunga, ia mencoba untuk memeluk sahabatnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"**Maafkan aku."**

Kini bunga berwarna ungu yang mendominasi akhir dari pertemuan Reo dan Elliot.

.

**Hyancinth ungu, maafkan aku.**

**.  
><strong>

"Ini atas kemauanmu, aku begini," ujar Elliot, "Ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan maaf, jangan kecewa, itulah kata – kata terakhirku."

"**AAAAH! KEMBALI! KEMBALI! JANGAN!" **

"Jangan menangis, dasar, kau in—" suaranya samar – samar menghilang.

**TING! TING!**

_"I want to meet the guy who gaze at the same sky."_

Teriakannya menjadi bunyi bergaung tak berarti. **Ia memejamkan matanya, putus asa, kecewa.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengannya, Reo?" tanya Alyss.

Reo membuka matanya, ini tempat awal ia bertemu dengan Alyss, tempat ia minum teh.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lihat sendiri," ujar Reo, "Bukankah ini tempatmu?"

"Maaf," balas Alyss, "Maaf, hadiahku mengecewakan."

"Tidak," Reo menggeleng, "Bukan salahmu, ini atas keegoisanku. Toh, kalau seandainya aku dapat melihatnya setiap hari tetapi tak dapat menyentuhnya, sama saja ia hanya boneka pajangan."

Alyss menyodorkan kertas dan pena ke Reo, "Kupikir aku tak butuh naskah drama, aku butuh seni dari tanganmu."

"Lalu, aku menulis apa di sini?" tanya Reo.

"Terserah," balas Alyss, "Ayo, tulis."

.

"Aku sudah selesai menulisnya," ujarnya, "Bagaimana cara aku kembali ke duniaku?"

"**Pejamkan matamu, dan kau…"**

.

.

.

"…—**sampai."**

Samar – samar terdengar suara wanita di pikiran Reo.

'_Kita melihat langit yang sama, namun presepsi yang berbeda, kita melihat hal yang sama, namun sudut pandanglah yang berbeda.'_

**'_Menurutmu, apa itu kehidupan? Kehidupan adalah kasih sayang dan persahabatan.'_**

**'_Apa itu Kasih sayang? Kasih sayang adalah Kehidupan dan Persahabatan.'_**

**'_Dan apa itu Persahabatan? Itulah Kehidupan dan Kasih sayang.'_**

**'_Dari awalpun, aku punya perasaan bila memilih pintu manapun, aku akan berada di tempat yang sama, tempat jiwa putus asa terbelenggu oleh memori dan kenyataan.'_**

'_Tetapi jiwaku terbelenggu bukan atas kedua hal itu, melainkan atas** kelopak bunga yang sangat kompleks dan indah, juga menyayat hatiku**.'_

'_Aku menatap temanku sendiri berubah menjadi kelopak bunga yang indah, di sisi lain aku juga melihatnya menjadi harapan **hidup yang belum terwujud, lalu mati begitu saja**.'_

'_Apakah ini seni yang kau maksud, Lyss? Aku tak mengerti seni, dan aku tak ingin mengerti. Aku hanya mengerti apa yang menurutku memiliki perasaan dan bila aku menganggap hal itu **seni, jadilah seni yang bercampur egoisme ku.**'_

**'_Bukankah manusia itu pembohong?'_**

_._

"Aku menulis hal bodoh tersebut kepada perempuan itu?" gumam Reo.

**BRAKKK!**

"Tuan Reo… maafkan saya bila membuat anda terkejut," keluh Vincent yang panik hingga membanting pintu.

"Tidak apa, oh ya, apa yang terjadi terhadapku?" tanya Reo kepada Vince.

"Kau tidak bangun selama 5 hari berturut – turut." ujar Vince, "Mau makan? Akan segera sa—"

Reo langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan berlari ke arah taman mansion Baskerville.

"Elliot, Elliot! Kuharap setidaknya… kau—" pekik Reo sambil berlari ke arah tumbuhan yang diukir menyerupai sahabatnya tersebut.

**Utuh.**

Masih utuh dengan kelopak bunga **calendula, cyclamen, fig, fir, dan hyacinth** menyelimuti daerah tanaman tersebut.

.

.

.

**"Setidaknya saat kita bertemu, kau benar – benar nyata. Kau benar – benar ada saat itu, Elliot."**

Reo, terduduk di depan tanaman tersebut sambil memeluk kelopak – kelopak kelima bunga tersebut.

"Terimakasih meluangkan waktumu untuk melihatku," gumamnya, **"Berjanjilah, kita akan selalu melihat langit yang sama."**

Sampai akhirnya sang angin memisahkan antara telapak tangan sang Baskerville dan kelopak bunga tersebut, pergi terbawa olehnya, ke tempat tak menentu, seperti langit tanpa ujung.

.

.

.

_"I want to meet the guy who gaze at the same sky."_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

Apa ini?

OuO, mengekspresikan saat kami ribut.

~'u'~ Dan ternyata cuma kesalapahaman, I love it.

Anyway, inilah coretanku, pengusir galau.

Insyallah aku lanjutin TS dan SK secepatnya :)

Maaf banget ini gaje sangat -.- aku bikinnya ngebut, biar nanti ngga ada PB yang ganggu. Maafin Glo ya :(

Untuk readers, makasih banyak ya mau baca cerita ini! :D

**I love you! :)**

Dan terimakasih untuk **SGASV, dan Anak Aikido untuk perbaikan bahasa inggrisnya, wjwjwjwjwj~**

Makasih untuk semuanya, terutama kamu, iya, kamu, yang baca cerita ini, awawaw~

Bye bye!


End file.
